Southern Style
by DJFireHawk
Summary: AJ Styles and his wife have an open marriage because he has a specific need she can't fulfill. When he meets the sister of the Lunatic Fringe he realizes she may just be what he's been searching for all along. She may be a northern girl, but she has a gentle heart and a sweet personality. One-Shot.


Southern Style

Summary: AJ Styles and his wife have an open marriage because he has a specific need she can't fulfill. When he meets the sister of the Lunatic Fringe he realizes she may just be what he's been searching for all along. She may be a northern girl, but she has a gentle heart and a sweet personality. One-Shot.

A/N: Just tweaking reality to make myself happy and then sharing it with the world lol. For this story there's no defined brand split and everyone floats between Raw and Smackdown at will. For this story wrestling is real as are the feuds and such. I will not be following the show or anything but some feuds/situations may end up in the story for drama or for fun lol.

Warnings: Language, adult situations (no sex), violence (wrestling duh lol), _**Master/Kitten kink**_ …don't like it don't read it.

AJ Styles was talking to his friends from New Japan, Finn Balor and the Club made up of Carl Anderson and Luke Gallows, when he stopped talking in the middle of a sentence as Dean Ambrose walked by…but it wasn't Dean that captured his attention, it was the little pink haired beauty walking beside him.

"Hey Finn…who is that?"

"You mean the little Lass with Ambrose? That's his little sister. I think her name is Katie…or maybe Cathy…not sure exactly. Why do you ask?"

"She's pretty."

"She also has a very protective older brother who is known to be crazy."

AJ looked the girl over as he listened to Finn and the boys discussing that night's match against the Shield and a mystery fourth opponent. Her hair was a pretty bubblegum pink that looked surprisingly good on her and matched her little pink sundress and strappy heels. There was a pink headband on her head sporting a pair of pink lace cat ears and flowers along the band…honestly it was pretty adorable. She was fairly small…maybe five two tops…but absolutely adorable.

Ambrose hopped up onto an equipment crate and AJ watched as his little sister literally just curled up in his lap and he started absent-mindedly petting her hair while talking to his Shield brothers Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. Neither of the other men seemed to even bat an eyelash at the sight so AJ figured it must be a pretty normal thing for them, which intrigued him. He kept stealing glances over to where they sat even as he and the boys discussed their strategy for the night. When it was time for the Shield to head out to the ring Ambrose nudged his sister who stretched in a very cat-like manner by arching her back and AJ felt his mouth go dry. She remained sitting on the crate as the Shield went off to their entrance position and AJ knew this might be his best chance to talk to her...so he ignored Finn's warnings and walked over to her.

"Hey there pretty lady."

"…hello…"

"I'm AJ Styles…can you tell me yours?"

"Kitty…I mean…Katherine, but everyone calls me Kitty."

"Kitty…it's cute…"

"Thanks…I shouldn't be talking to you though…Dean doesn't like it…he says the guys here aren't nice and could hurt me."

"I'm a Southern Gentleman Kitty. I would never harm a lady for any reason."

"He still wouldn't like it…"

"You always do what he wants Kitten?"

AJ saw a little shiver run through her when he called her Kitten and filed that away in the back of his mind with everything else he was learning about her.

"I try to…he's all I have…he's always protected me and taken care of me…"

"Which is good…that's his job as your brother…but Kitten…you're an adult…you need to have friends and branch out."

"I'm not good with people…I get scared easily."

Before AJ could respond he was being dragged off to the entrance ramp by Finn because he was taking too long. Kitty watched him and when he gave her a smile and a wave she hesitantly returned the gestures. He was starting to think that she might be exactly what he'd been searching for. He and his wife Wendy had a strong relationship but there was one thing he needed that she couldn't give him. He had a specific, Kink if you will, where he enjoyed being the Master of a human kitten. After watching Kitty and speaking to her he was starting to think she might just be a human kitten and if she was…he wanted her to be his kitten. He decided to keep watching her and talking to her when possible to learn more about her and slowly earn her trust.

"Out in the ring the Shield was joined by Randy Orton and the two teams had one hell of a fight. Every single one of them came out of that fight with some form of injury, none of them were serious but they still hurt. AJ was limping a bit as Ambrose had targeted his left knee but Ambrose was holding his side where his brother Roman had accidentally speared him during the match when Finn moved out of the way at the last second. Dean was complaining loudly to Seth and Roman both while Seth was trying to keep their confidence up. AJ noticed a camera following little Kitty as she fussed over her big brother's injury and he gave her a fond smile before petting her hair.

"I'm all right KitKat…roman just hit me with a spear."

"It was an accident Bro…I was aiming for Balor and he moved."

"Yeah, yeah…I know. Hey…look at me Kitty…I'm fine ok? No tears."

"Sorry…I just always hate seeing you hurt."

"I know…but hey…less violent here than back in CZW right?"

"Not funny Dean…"

Dean Ambrose had once been known as Jon Moxley in the independent wrestling circuit but when he joined the WWE he changed his name, something Seth Rollins had also done when he came to WWE as Tyler Black and wanted a fresh start.

"If I take you to catering for a glass of milk will it make you feel better?"

"…maybe…"

"Then let's go do that. You boys coming with?"

"Nah…we'll meet you back in our private locker Dean. Come on Roman…let's let them have sibling time."

"Right behind you Seth."

AJ followed them to catering, grabbing some water and fruit before settling into a chair. Dean poured his sister a glass of chocolate milk and then sat her down in a chair where she leaned into his side while sipping at the milk. When a few of the female wrestlers approached them she seemed to shrink back against him until she saw Natalya's cat ears and seemed to perk up.

"Aww…I love your ears sweetie…they're adorable."

"Thank you…"

"Kitty…this is Natalya…those two there are the Bella Twins, Brie and Nikki, and the last one there is Rhonda Rousey."

"Um…hi…"

"You don't need to be nervous around us sweetie…we don't bite I promise."

"She'll be fine Nat…she's got social anxiety so she's not great with large groups."

"I understand, and that's ok. If you ever want to talk…one cat to another…just let me know ok?"

"Ok."

Natalya and the other women walked off to do whatever they had come in to do and AJ heard Kitty asking Dean if Natalya was a Kitten like her. Dean just kind of shrugged because he honestly had no idea but AJ highly doubted it. Natalya was just a cat lover, not a person with feline traits like Kitty seemed to be.

"All done KitKat?"

"Mmhmm."

"That's my girl…ready to get going then?"

"Yep. Are we going to the gym in the morning?"

"Of course. Don't we always?"

"Not always…"

"True…if we can't get sleeping beauty up in the morning…"

"Sethie isn't that bad…he's really nice to me."

"Everybody's nice to you KitKat…you're too cute to be mean to."

Kitty flushed a bright red and AJ found that to be very…enticing. Dean noticed him watching them and scowled at him while pulling her closer to his side. AJ rolled his eyes as Dean led her away from him, still glaring at him until they were out of sight. Finn sat down next to him and snorted at the interaction he'd seen.

"Yer playin with fire my friend."

"I know…but Finn…I think she's what I've been looking for…I just need to be sure…and I need to gain her trust somehow."

"It won't be easy with Ambrose hovering around her constantly. Those two are extremely close AJ. From what I've heard their childhood was pretty bad but he did his best to keep her safe from it all."

"She seems so sweet and innocent…"

"Aye, that she does…pink suits her doesn't it?"

"Yes…very much so. Something about her just draws me Finn…"

"If yer sure she's what ye want then the boys and I will do what we can to help ye lad."

"Thanks Finn. I appreciate that, I really do."

"That's what friends do right?"

Over the next several weeks Finn and the Club would run interference to keep the Shield occupied so AJ could talk to Kitty alone for a little while. It took just over a month for Dean to figure out what was happening and confront AJ about it by pinning him against a wall and getting in his face.

"I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing with my little sister but it ends now. Whatever problem you have with me and my brothers…you fucking leave her out of it. You hurt her in any way and I will end your fucking career Styles you hear me? She is my baby sister and I swore I would protect her…always. You don't get to come in and try to play head games with her. I won't have it."

"Whoa…hold up Ambrose…hear me out for a second alright? I'm not playing mind games with her. I swear it. I would never hurt a woman, that's not how I was raised man. I just…I'm really interested in her alright?"

"You're fucking married asshole. I'm gonna let you play with her heart like that."

"It's not like that. Wendy and I have an agreement on something specific but…look…can we go somewhere private and talk? Just us two?"

"Fine…move it…in there."

AJ went into the Shield's locker room with Dean hot on his heels while Seth and Roman stood guard outside the door to prevent interruptions…or prevent AJ's escape he wasn't really sure.

"Start talkin."

"Ok…I have a specific…need…if you will…one that Wendy can't provide…so she and I agreed that if I ever found the right girl…that she'd be ok with me pursuing it."

"What kind of "Need" could you have that you think my sister can fill but not your damn wife?"

"I…it's kind of…not something people generally talk about…but I'm gonna trust you to keep this between us alright? I have a Master and Kitten kink. Ok? Do you get what that is?"

"Yeah…I know what it is."

"I think your little sister is basically a human kitten."

"Yes."

"As the Master side of that type of relationship my needs are to take care of my Kitten. I want to keep my kitten safe, healthy, happy…provide for her every need and want. She wants a specific outfit…I get it for her…she wants to lick milk out of a bowl…done…she wants to lay in my lap and be petted for hours…no problem. All I ask in return is that if she wants something she comes to me for it…no one else…except in this case she would be allowed to turn to you when she wanted to as well because you two are so close."

"That's kind of a lot to take in styles."

"I know…I've been searching for years to find the right woman…your sister is the first I've ever found that fits what I'm looking for. She adorable, she's sweet, she's shy, she's affectionate…"

"I get it…just…gimme a few minutes to process this alright?"

AK nodded and watched as Dean started pacing around the room, mumbling to himself. AJ was kind of holding his breath and waiting for Dean to either explode or give him the go ahead. When Dean finally stopped pacing and gave AJ a hard look he was sure he was about to get his ass kicked, but Dean surprised him.

"I'll give you my blessing with a few conditions…"

"Name 'em."

"One…you hurt her, I end you. Two…you make her cry, I end you. Three…you keep her safe or I kick your ass. Four…you try to tear her away from me and my brothers, I will kick your ass. Got it?"

"I got it Dean…I have no intention of hurting her in anyway…all I want to do is make her happy and keep her safe."

"That right there is the only reason I'm giving you a chance here…don't fucking blow it because you won't get a second one."

"Thanks Dean…I promise you I will do everything in my power to take care of her the way she deserves."

"You damn well better Styles."

AJ left the room and let out a breath of relief before noticing the raised eyebrows from Dean's Shield brothers.

"What?"

"You look like you're still in one piece Styles."

"Clearly Uce decided not to kick your ass in there."

"We had a discussion and came to an understanding."

"I gave him permission to pursue my sister for a relationship but he knows what'll happen if he fucks it up. Now get outta our territory Styles."

AJ gladly took the exit provided and walked away back towards the main backstage area. When he got out there he saw Kitty talking to Natalya in a corner with a sweet little smile on her face and didn't even realize Finn and the boys had come up beside him until Finn elbowed him in the side.

"What was that for?"

"Ye didn't even realize we were here lad."

"Sorry…"

"Bloody fucking hell…"

AJ followed Finn's line of sight to see that Natalya had left and Kitty was being crowded against the wall by Wade Barrett and looked like she was about to have a panic attack. AJ marched over and shoved Barrett away from her before planting himself between him and her. Her small hands were clinging to the back of his shirt and he could feel them trembling.

"Back off Barrett, she's scared."

"I didn't hurt the little girl."

"You didn't have to…you were towering over her and intimidating her into a corner. Stay away from her."

"Or what? What do you think you can do huh?"

"He's not alone Barrett…or have ye forgotten that?"

Barrett eyed Finn and the Club warily before finally stalking off down the hallway. AJ immediately turned to face Kitty who was still shaking but at least she wasn't crying or hyperventilating. He took her hands into one of his own and gently pulled her to the floor to sit in his lap, rubbing her back with his other hand to help soothe her.

"Shh…it's alright Kitten. I'm not gonna let him hurt you. You're safe with me and my boys here. Shh…that's a good girl…just calm back down now…let me protect you Kitten…it's alright."

The more he spoke the calmer she became and after a shot time he realized she had actually fallen asleep curled against his chest and smiled softly at her. He hadn't noticed Dean and his brothers watching the entire scene unfold, ready to intervene. AJ had beaten them to her defense and Dean was pleased at how the man had defended her and then immediately turned to soothe her after.

"He might just be ok for her…we'll see."

His brothers nodded their agreement and Dean walked over to where AJ and Kitty were to check on her, happy to find her sleeping peacefully.

"You did good there Styles."

"You saw that?"

"Yeah…I was heading down the hall but you got there first. She must trust you to some degree or she wouldn't have clung to you, let alone fall asleep on you like that. Until now the three of us were the only one's she trusted enough to fall asleep with."

"In that case, I'm honored to have even a small amount of her trust. I saw him looming over her and she looked so…small and scared…I just reacted on instinct."

"It's a good instinct Styles. We have to go out to the ring…keep an eye on her for me till I get back alright?"

"Gladly. Good luck Ambrose."

"I don't need luck…but thanks."

After the Shield's match AJ had to get ready for his own match so he handed Kitty off to her brother for a bit. After his match he ended up joining the Shield in their locker room, Finn and the Club following him. It was a bit tense at first but after a little while they all started getting along fairly well. When Kitty woke up she tilted her head to one side, looking at AJ, and then crawled across the sofa to curl up in his lap. Dean snorted softly when Seth and Roman teased him about being abandoned but he just shrugged them off, watching Styles run his hand through her hair and hearing her nearly purring in content happiness.

They'd been through a lot of shit growing up and now that he was married to Renee it was harder to give his sister the amount of attention she needed because his wife needed attention as well. Seeing her content and happy in Style's lap was a double-edged sword for him. On the one hand he was happy to see her happy, to see her have someone else who could take care of her the way she needed to be taken care of…on the other hand, he was watching his baby sister drifting away from him toward another man and it hurt a bit. He could see on Roman's face the understanding of what he was feeling and knew they'd be having one of Roman's heart-to-heart talks later whether he wanted to or not.

Seth tried to tickle Kitty's feet and she kicked him in the side of the head, not hard enough to do any damage but enough to get his attention and make him back off. AJ just kept petting her, admiring her cute little workout outfit, a baby pink sports bra and grey leggings with pink sides. She was just absolutely adorable.

After a few months had passed Kitty was a regular feature around the backstage area but everyone knew not to mess with her because she had the two biggest factions on the roster protecting her fiercely. She and AJ had become extremely close in that time and he had even taken her home to meet his wife who absolutely adored her and wanted to mother her the entire time, Wendy's attention was something Kitty seemed to thrive under and AJ made sure to let the two talk as often as possible. Wendy was slowly helping him raise Kitty's confidence levels and together with their friends they were slowly fixing Kitty's social anxiety. She was still nervous and shy around new people but after a little while she was able to open up and make friends with them.

Now though…now AJ was standing outside the Shield's locker room with a sleek velvet box in his hand and feeling extremely nervous. He knew what he was about to do was a big rick but he also knew it might just be the perfect thing for them. He knocked and entered when called, surprised to find Finn and the boys already in there just lounging around. As soon as she spotted him Kitty was out of Seth's lap and had her arms wrapped around AJ's middle in a hug.

"Hey Kitten. How are you today?"

"I'm good. I talked to Wendy earlier and I got to talk to the kids too…they're all so adorable. You two made such cute kids."

"Thanks Kitten."

The men were all trying not to laugh at how excited she was about AJ's kids, but when the men noticed the box in his hand they all went silent, dean was a little tense and unsure but AJ tried to give him a reassuring look. He took Kitty by the hand and led her to the only unoccupied chair in the room before sitting down and pulling her onto his lap.

"Kitten…I wanted to ask you something very important ok?"

"You can ask me anything AJ…you know that…I adore you."

"And I you, Kitten. I wasn't to ask you…I umm…I want to ask…if you would wear my collar Kitten?"

He opened the box and inside, laying on a bed of velvet, was a sleek black leather collar with the word Kitten spelled out in pink gemstones across the front. Kitty gently lifted it out of the box and looked it over before throwing her arms around AJ's neck.

"Yes. I'd be honored to…thank you so much."

"No Kitten…thank you. You've filled a hole in my life that I had started to think I would never be able to fill. You've made me so very happy Kitten."

"You've made me happy too…you keep me safe and happy and I love you for that."

"Thank you Kitten."

"So…does this mean I get to travel with you now?"

"If you want to Kitten…it's your decision."

"I want to…please?"

"Absolutely Kitten. How about tomorrow we go on a shopping trip and you can buy some cute outfits hmm?"

"Really? Dean hates shopping."

Dean just shrugged when everyone looked over at him. He usually let Renee take her on shopping trips because it honestly bored him to tears…or he ended up glaring at every man within a 20 foot radius of his girls. AJ just chuckled and held her close to his chest until she pulled back a bit and leaned her head forward.

"Will you put it on for me?"

"I would love nothing more Kitten."

AJ gently buckled the collar against the back of her neck and when she sat back up he felt his breath get stuck in his lungs at the sight of it hugging her delicate throat. He gently ran his fingers across the letters and felt her shiver under his touch. Seth, of course, had to ruin the moment by being a little shit, and earning himself a head slap from Roman and Dean in unison.

"So…does this mean she has to call you Master AJ now? OW! What the hell was that for guys?"

"For being an ass Seth."

"That's my baby sister damn it…I don't wanna hear that shit."

AJ huffed a bit at their behavior as Kitty nuzzled herself against his chest. He held her close and petted her hair for a long while. They had talked about things and now that she was going to be travelling with him, essentially living with him, they could start doing things the way they both really needed to have them. He would be her Master and she would be his little Kitten…and Wendy would be the doting mother figure she needed in her life. In public she would still call him AJ, but in the privacy of their hotel room he would be her Master. It might not be a traditional relationship in any sense but what they had worked for them, all of them, and he wouldn't change a thing.

A/N: A little one-shot that was dancing around in my brain for weeks. If the timeline seems rushed I apologize but I did mention timeframe during the story so it's not like she meets him and then bam he's her master. I did try to be realistic here. I personally would love something like this, just not with a married man, but I have a lot of cat-like qualities so having someone to just sit and pet me and pamper me would be the ideal thing for me…not gonna hold my breathe though lol.


End file.
